


'Hamilton' But Even Gayer

by tweedle_lee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (basically), Aro/Ace Angelica (AAA), Asexual Character, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Hamilton - Freeform, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, Like...3 of them, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, OT+ - Freeform, Polyamory, So Many Ship Tags, Trans Male Character, everyone dating everyone, non-binary Lafayette, polyamory famory, sex positive asexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedle_lee/pseuds/tweedle_lee
Summary: Incredibly Gay™ group chat.warning: swearing (do i have to put a warning for that? idk)





	1. RT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STUMPEDD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ham Chat™](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174610) by [STUMPEDD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD). 



> Usernames (in order of appearence)-
> 
> AdotSpam-Alexander
> 
> Margaritaville-Peggy
> 
> CharlesWhee-Charles
> 
> bisexual-intellectual-James M
> 
> GayAF-John L
> 
> mommabearmulligan-Hercules
> 
> g.w.f.3-King George

_AdotSpam created group chat_

_AdotSpam named group chat 'Dead Memes and Broken Dreams'_

 

Margaritaville: i mean,,,accurate. but why ???

 

AdotSpam: Because we never talk, that's why.

 

CharlesWhee: technically we still won't talk

 

AdotSpam: ???

 

CharlesWhee: we'll text

 

AdotSpam: ...This is why mom doesn't fucking love you!!!

 

bisexual-intellectual: You have already stooped so low as to quote a dead vine, Alexander?

 

Margaritaville: technically, all vines are dead vines

 

GayAF: lies. vines are immortal. memes live forever, even after our planet has been wiped from the universe and the milky way weeps the magma that once kickstarted our  very existence.

 

bisexual-intellectual: John, are you okay?

 

CharlesWhee: jeez, u make one snarky remark and suddenly you get hit with the cold hard facts of human mortality

 

Margaritaville: can we take a moment to address that despite two of the gayest usernames i've ever seen existing here, charles is somehow still the gayest?

 

CharlesWhee: was it something in particular that i said or??? i mean, it's true but,,,

 

GayAF: uhh, i beg to fucking differ !? ?! !?

 

mommabearmulligan: WTF is going on?

 

bisexual-intellectual: I ask myself the same question everyday.

 

AdotSpam: I went to get a glass of milk and the chat has already went to shit. This chat had a purpose!

 

mommabearmulligan: What was the purpose?

 

AdotSpam: I am to this day confused about who is dating who and who has a crush on who. I made this in an attempt to figure that out.

 

GayAF: and you couldn't just ask because...?

 

AdotSpam: Because if we have a chat group, maybe I can pick up on relationships that people don't openly want to tell me about? I'm not stupid John.

 

GayAF: *stupid, John

 

CharlesWhee: nah, he's saying that he isn't a stupid john, *cough* you *cough*

 

GayAF: D I V O R C E D

 

AdotSpam: ...not married in the first place?

 

CharlesWhee: oh yeah? how would you know, alex?

 

GayAF: since when does our love life conceRN YOU ALEX?

 

AdotSpam: since i became both of your boYFRIENDS JOHN!

 

g.w.f.3: asdfghjkl

 

g.w.f.3: This chat is so gay and I love it

 

Margaritaville: RT

 

mommabearmulligan: RT

 

bisexual-intellectual: RT


	2. g a y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory/history on how some members of the group met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Characters' Usernames (in order of appearance)-
> 
> ADotPurr-Aaron
> 
> move-im-gay-Thomas J
> 
> large.baguette-Lafayette
> 
> the-better-Reynolds-Maria
> 
> work.angelica-Angelica

AdotPurr: How did we become friends?

 

CharlesWhee: g a y

 

AdotPurr: I mean, I was being serious, but sure, I guess that works too.

 

move-im-gay: The worst part is, that legitimately works as a serious answer.

 

bisexual-intellectual: ??? Explain ???

 

move-im-gay: Dolley introduced herself to Alexander and John (who were a couple at that point I think?) as the resident poly pan person. Alex and John learned about polyamory and then spread the gospel that James, Dolley, and I had been preaching already. I met you through Alex's 'find a triad' experimental group, remember?

 

AdotPurr: Oh hecc, you did.

 

bisexual-intellectual: Ohhh, and Charles and I were introduced to each other by Dolley in an attempt to hook me up...

 

CharlesWhee: but we ended up introducing each other to Burr and Samuel!

 

large.baguette: friendly reminder that I met Hercules through Angelica not long after John,Alex, and Herc got together and they invited me to experiment with them

 

the-better-Reynolds: Eliza and I met at Alex's 'find a triad' group thing and we tried to be a quad before John and I realized we hated being together romantically, then Eliza and Alexander introduced me to Mr. and Mrs. Washington since I wasn't in any courses with them...we all met through one form of queer relationship or another.

 

work.angelica: I planted the idea of a 'find a triad' group in Alex's head. Let's be honest, Dolley and I introduced y'all to each other.

 

AdotSpam: We will forever be grateful madam.


	3. Jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters (in order of appearance)
> 
> work.eliza-Eliza
> 
> Seababies-Samuel
> 
> BarbieDolley-Dolley M.

work.eliza: Alex, remember how you made this chat to sniff out more gay?

 

AdotSpam: Indeed I do. Please, spill.

 

bisexual-intellectual: Please, don't.

 

move-im-gay: *gasp*

 

Margaritaville: *gasp*

 

Seababies: *gasp*

 

AdotSpam: *gasp*

 

AdotPurr: *gasp*

 

BarbieDolley: why are we gasping?

 

move-im-gay: James has a crush

 

BarbieDolley: *GASP*

 

bisexual-intellectual: Stop this nonsense.

 

large.baguette: wait, but like...c'est qui?

 

bisexual-intellectual: nooo

 

work.eliza: John...

 

CharlesWhee: bAcK oFf

 

work.eliza: Jay

 

CharlesWhee: oh

 

Seababies: I'm on a mission now to hook them up.

 

move-im-gay: I'm in, but what if Jay is straight?

 

Seababies: Then we cuddle James till he feels better.

 

bisexual-intellectual: I'm right here.

 

AdotSpam: I'm bi.

 

large.baguette: ???

 

AdotSpam: I thought we were listing things that were obvious.

 

bisexual-intellectual: That wasn't even funny???

 

AdotSpam: Neither are you, but we don't bring that up.

 

Seababies: oBjEcTiOn?! James is beautiful in every way! You just don't understand his humor!

 

bisexual-intellectual: Again, right here.

 

work.eliza: I just realized Charles, the most poly bean I've ever heccin seen, with like a gagillion boyfriends, got all jealous when he thought Madison was into John.

 

large.baguette: Jealous that someone might like John, a man with 5 boyfriends and a girlfriend? Charles, for real?

 

CharlesWhee: i will kill you

 

GayAF: but that will make me sad

 

CharlesWhee: change of plans, I will not kill you


	4. HIP HIP

Seababies: Update: JJ is definitely queer.

 

work.angelica: do tell

 

Seababies: What kind of cishet man watches RuPaul's Drag Race?

 

bisexual-intellectual: Matpat

 

work.eliza: My dad

 

CharlesWhee: me before learning the terms 'asexual' and 'panromantic'

 

work.angelica: You watch RuPaul?

 

CharlesWhee: not anymore, i found quality queer programming

 

Seababies: OfFeNdEd?!

 

bisexual-intellectual: ANYWAYS

 

bisexual-intellectual: John Jay?

 

Seababies: RIGHT

 

Seababies: He expressed interest

 

bisexual-intellectual: in me or in reality tv shows about drag queens ??? !!!

 

Seababies: Slow your roll honey bun, I'm getting there.

 

Seababies: He said he's never been on a date with a a man, let alone a man with other partners, but he's willing to try cause he thinks you're smart and hot!

 

bisexual-intellectual: EEEEEEEK

 

CharlesWhee: i'm not one of your partners, but you're my boyfriend's boyfriend so i'm happy for you!!!

 

work.eliza: 3 cheers for polyamory building friendships

 

CharlesWhee: 3 cheers for friendships building polyamory

 

Seababies: 3 cheers for Jemmy's potential new signif!

 

CharlesWhee: HIP

 

work.eliza: HIP

 

work.angelica: HOORAY (side note: am i allowed to join the cheer, i'm no one's partner)

 

work.eliza: YES YOU CAN JOIN THE CHEER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you read any of my other books, it may interest you to know another chapter of 'Hamilton watches Hamilton' will be up soon. Sorry for taking so long to post, I've been really sick and schoolwork is biting me in the arse. Hope you are enjoying my book! Feel free to drop a comment or a kudos if that's your cup of tea, bye!


	5. MY LOVE

AdotSpam: ATTENTION

 

work.angelica: yes Alex?

 

CharlesWhee: shhh, don't encourage him.

 

AdotSpam: CHARLIE

 

CharlesWhee: frick

 

AdotSpam: MY LOVE

 

CharlesWhee: no

 

AdotSpam: Today is the day we prank the SMFDR!

 

move-im-gay: the who?

 

work.angelica: Nobody you know, not important. What's the plan?

 

Margaritaville: ƪ(`▿▿▿▿´ƪ)

 

Margaritaville: lets get em

 

Seababies: I refuse to participate in this.

 

CharlesWhee: I don't. LET'S DO THIS!


	6. YES DOLLEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see this AUs Madison to look like historical Madison; shorter than Hamilton, long hair, uber white, sick (literally and metaphorically)

_Group Chat: Southern Motherfuckers + Aaron_

 

move-im-gay: JAMES

 

bisexual-intellectual: hmm?

 

move-im-gay: DON'T HMM ME, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!

 

bisexual-intellectual: Thomas, I have no clue what you're talking about.

 

bisexual-intellectual: HOLY SHIT

 

move-im-gay: hMmMm???

 

AdotPurr: What did they do to y'all?

 

BarbieDolley:  _y'all_

AdotPurr: fuck u

 

BarbieDolley: I'm pissed. I'm not part of your weird gang but they pranked me too. My hair is like...

 

BarbieDolley: millennial pink^tm

 

bisexual-intellectual: AHHHH

 

BarbieDolley: I see they got James

 

bisexual-intellectual: IT'S BLUE

 

BarbieDolley: All of it?

 

bisexual-intellectual: YES DOLLEY

 

BarbieDolley: shit

 

move-im-gay: I see nobody cares about my majestic hair then...

 

_move-im-gay_ _has left the chat_


	7. uh oh

_Group Chat: Leerens + Hamburr [the best quad ;)]_

 

AdotPurr: A L E X

 

AdotSpam: yes?

 

AdotPurr: Y O U  D I C K

 

CharlesWhee: uh oh

 

GayAF: just got here, what are u uh ohing?

 

GayAF: oh

 

GayAF: uh oh

 

CharlesWhee: Y'all are busted

 

AdotSpam: * _Y'all*_

 

CharlesWhee: 1\. FuCk YoU

 

CharlesWhee: 2\. LaUrEnS aNd BuRr ArE rUbBiNg OfF oN mE

 

AdotPurr: Stop changing the subject. Who died my hair?

 

AdotSpam:  _*died*_

 

AdotPurr: Do You Want To _*died*_?

 

AdotPurr: Also, more importantly, why did you dye James' hair? He nearly had a panic attack.

 

_CharlesWhee_ _added Seababy to  **Leerens + Hamburr [the best quad ;)]**_

 

Seababy: Where is he? I'll cuddle the panic out of him.

 

AdotPurr: I mean... he's fine now.

 

Seababy: i dont think you heard me

 

Seababy: where is he a-a-ron

 

AdotPurr: wow okay

 

AdotPurr: He's at Dolley's place.

 

Seababy: mom or dad

 

CharlesWhee: She's at her dad's this week, thank the gods.

 

GayAF: yeah, i'm never going to distract her mom so peggy can sex her up ever again

 

GayAF: mary is such a flipping homophobe

 

Seababy: We were watching The Little Mermaid and cuddling, not...having intercourse. gtg cuddle James and Dolley aggressively.

 

 _Seababy_ _has left the chat_  

 

CharlesWhee: Yeah, I was there. Why would they be doing the do when the Token Asexual^tm was there

 

GayAF: fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of 'Hamilton watches Hamilton' should be up in a few days.


	8. AHHHHHHHH

mommabearmulligan: James is incapacitated at the moment, so I'll be texting for him.

 

move-im-gay: ummm?

 

mommabearmulligan: *ahem*

 

mommabearmulligan: AHHHHHHHH

 

g.w.f.3: mood

 

move-im-gay: isheokaywhatdoyoumeanincapacitated??!!!

 

mommabearmulligan: to quote James "BLUE-JAY-AHHH-HERRRRCCC-DATEEEE!!!!"

 

g.w.f.3: OH NO

 

g.w.f.3: HIS DATE WITH JOHN JAY IS TONIGHT AND HIS HAIR IS NOW BLUE

 

mommabearmulligan: Freddie, get your ass over here, bring your indigo and purple dyes, some bleach, and any and all equipment needed to fix this.

 

g.w.f.3: GALAXY HAIR!!!

 

mommabearmulligan: yep

 

move-im--gay: !!!

 

eliza.work: !!!

 

BarbieDolley: for context, James is crying and sitting in Herc's lap while Herc aggressively sews up a hole in James' good pants. I am eating ice cream and pitying them both.

 

g.w.f.3: you better share when i show up ho


	9. ding ding ding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Usernames (yay!)
> 
> fatmotherfucker : John Adams
> 
> DADams : Abigail Adams
> 
> thmscnwy : Thomas Conway

CharlesWhee: babe

 

Seababy: which one

 

CharlesWhee: babE

 

thebetterReynolds: It's not me

 

CharlesWhee: BABE

 

ThmsCnwy: yes?

 

CharlesWhee: CHRISTMAS IS HERE!

 

fatmotherfucker: I haven't celebrated Christmas since Mom kicked me out of the house

 

DADams: shhhhh

 

Seababy: wait, is that why you live with abby?!

 

AdotPurr: Oh, now I feel sorry for you.

 

fatmotherfucker: DON'T.

 

fatmotherfucker: I don't need your pity.

 

Seababy: why were you kicked out though?

 

fatmotherfucker: Charles, wanna take a guess?

 

CharlesWhee: fuck u

 

CharlesWhee: your parents are transphobic?

 

DADams: ding ding ding!

 

CharlesWhee: that's shitty, but we're celebrating Christmas tomorrow, you can come!

 

fatmotherfucker: ...

 

DADams: _translation:_ we can come!

 

work.eliza: Hello everyone! Mind catching me up on what I missed?

 

Seababy: Thomas C, Abby, and John A are coming to the x-mas party!

 

ThmsCnwy: never said i was coming, but ok then

 

CharlesWhee: WHEEEEEE

 

work.eliza: that's great! I'll pick up some presents for them !!!


	10. kissing history

mommabearmulligan: So, how was the party?

 

GayAF: it was lit

 

CharlesWhee: never say lit again

 

AdotSpam: Shut up, you say y'all

 

CharlesWhee: Not my fault dickhead, YOU tell John and Aaron to stop saying it around me and maybe I'll stop instinctively saying it.

 

AdotSpam: Wow, okay, I love you, but not that much. You've seen the puppy faces.

 

CharlesWhee: uh huh

 

work.angelica: The party was great, Herc.

 

DADams: James had Johnny J come with him and it went great for them. James drunk kissed me at one point but I enjoyed it and he forgot so whatever.

 

bisexual-intellectual: I DID WHAT?!

 

fatmotherfucker: nothing

 

bisexual-intellectual: if we're sharing peoples' kissing history now,,, Laf made out with Washington!

 

work.eliza: They were drunk, and also, they aren't online to defend themself so stop.

 

mommabearmulligan: holy shit.

 


	11. squeak

CharlesWhee: squeak

 

fatmotherfucker: you good bro?

 

CharlesWhee: AARON JUST FELL ASLEEP ON ME, HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO BE THIS CUTE

 

AdotSpam: omg

 

CharlesWhee: [cutiepie.jpeg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

 

AdotSpam: OMG

 

GayAF: i want to die

 

CharlesWhee: MOOD

 

DADams: RT sis

 

Margaritaville: sammmmeeee

 

work.eliza: ummm? no die pls

 

GayAF: Well since you asked so nicely...


	12. hi.

g.w.f.3: GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM LONDON!!!

 

Seababy: oh thank God! i missed you!

 

AdotSpam: I didn't

 

g.w.f.3: Looks like you're still a little bitch, good to know the author forgot about character development when I was gone

 

AdotSpam: what?

 

g.wf.3: nothinggggg

 

CharlesWhee: you missed the party of a lifetime babe

 

bisexual-intellectual: Speaking of party, mind if I add someone to the groupchat?

 

Margaritaville: I'm curious to know where you're going with this, so sure...

 

_bisexual-intellectual added blue-jay to the group chat  **dead memes and broken dreams**_

 

 __blue-jay: hi.


	13. Thanks, I hate it.

Seababy: AHHHH

 

blue-jay: is he okay?

 

bisexual-intellectual: He’s like that normally. That’s my first boyfriend, Sam.

 

CharlesWhee: you know what they say, first is the worst. Howdy, I’m Charles, call me Charlie and you’re dead to me. He/Him pronouns.

 

blue-jay:I take it you’re his second boyfriend?

 

CharlesWhee: ew no

 

move-im-gay: That’s me. Hi.

 

blue-jay: hi!

 

Seababy: OMG! We should have matching “James’ boyfriends” usernames!

 

_Seababy changed their name to move-im-bae_

 

CharlesWhee: Thanks, I hate it.

 

bisexual-intellectual: John, don’t.

 

_blue-jay_ _changed their name to move-im-jay_

 

move-im-gay: I’m honoured.

 

bisexual-intellectual: This is me, officially breaking up with you.

 

move-im-bae: babe. no.


	14. asking for a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where there’s a plot now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New peopleeee, new usernames:
> 
> FrenchFuck is Adrienne
> 
> thegood is Elizabeth Sanders
> 
> thebad is Theodosia Burr Sr
> 
> theugly is Martha Manning

_Group Chat: my problems were myriad, I was having my period_

 

CharlesWhee: Hey guyyyys?

 

work.angelica: You used 4 ys, What’s wrong?

 

CharlesWhee: is Adrienne online?

 

FrenchFuck: yes, hello

 

CharlesWhee: oh thank god. advice for expectant parents? asking for a friend.

 

FrenchFuck: you’re joking

 

thegood: OMG

 

Margaritaville: We’re gonna be sort of aunts!

 

thebad: I hate to rain on your parade, but that’s not exactly good. Charles doesn’t exactly seem like he’s ready to be a dad

 

theugly: LIFE’S CANDY AND THE SUN’S A BALL OF BUTTER!

 

theugly: you’re right though, babe.

 

work.eliza: who’s the other dad?

 

CharlesWhee: not sure, best guess is Burr

 

thebad: oh god.

 

work.eliza: Charlie, invite your other trans male friends to this chat, their input on dysphoria mixed with Adrienne and Theo’s advice on pregnancy might be helpful.

 

_CharlesWhee added fatmotherfucker and bisexual-intellectual_

 

CharlesWhee: read up

 

fatmotherfucker: god damn it Lee, that’s why i use birth control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, sorry if you don’t like the characters being trans, but i do what i want and that includes slapping genders and sexualities on character’s willy nilly to fit the gay in this story and the sorta plot we have for the last half of the book now.


	15. official mom^tm

Margaritaville: Attention! Some of you are going to be dads!

 

DADams: ooh, am i one of those?

 

CharlesWhee: No. You can be an aunt though.

 

DADams: sweet

 

GayAF: wait what?

 

AdotPurr: BABE ARE YOU PREGANTE?!?!

 

AdotSpam: pregante

 

CharlesWhee: surprise?

 

AdotPurr: omg im a dad x2

 

fatmotherfucker: I already knew this but congrats anywayyyyyyy

 

CharlesWhee: thank you!

 

BarbieDolley: this kid is gonna grow up in a cloud of fathers, god damn...dibs on being the official mom!

 

FrenchFuck: this is Marty typing from Adri’s phone- fuck off babe, I wanna be the official mom

 

CharlesWhee: Attention!!! It’s coming out of me, so I get to decide who’s the official mom.

 

BarbieDolley: ;)

 

FrenchFuck: *^* -Marty

 

CharlesWhee: Theo? You have experience raising a Burr child, I need help. I elect you as official mom^tm

 

BarbieDolley: shook

 

thegood: Yeah fine - Theo

 

AdotPurr: wait, it’s mine?!

 

Seababy: we just got on here and omg AAAAAAHHHH - George, Samuel, and Charlotte xo

 

mommabearmulligan: ok but based on usernames, Abi and I still get to be dad and mom (in that order) right?

 

CharlesWhee: Yeah, fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, there’s a lot of characters in this one! I realized that the chats aren’t realistic cause there aren’t random people giving input on stuff that doesn’t concern them, and there’s a lot of people on this chat, so that should be happening a lot...hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Umbrella Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don’t @ me

mommabearmulligan: I opened our apartment door to find Washington and Laf asleep on the couch

 

mommabearmulligan: they’re cuddling

 

mommabearmulligan: Lady and the Tramp is playing

 

Seababy: bless them

 

work.angelica: BEAUTIFUL

 

CharlesWhee: I just finished Umbrella Academy and honestly?

 

CharlesWhee: oh, sorry, continue

 

mommabearmulligan: no, go off dude

 

CharlesWhee: Klaus is a gender non-conforming icon and we stan

 

Seababy: RT

 

work.angelica: I was Allison’s bitch this entire season, I swear,,,

 

GayAF: unpopular opinion: if Luther and Allison can be a thing despite being sorta incest, we need Ben and Klaus to be a couple

 

Seababy: I mean, I hc Ben as aro-ace, but that’d be cute 2!

 

the-better-Reynolds: I’m coming to your apartment so i can see sleeping washette

 

work.angelica: washette?

 

work.angelica: OH


	17. peace sign pan

CharlesWhee: guess who’s going in for their first appointment?

 

DADams: guess who’s driving the ungrateful bitch?

 

move-im-bae: haha

 

GayAF: Sam! Are you a thumbs up bi or a finger gun bi?

 

move-im-bae: I’m a peace sign pan, actually

 

GayAF: of course, my humble apologies

 

work.angelica: is a finger guns asexual a thing?

 

DADams: IT IS NOW

 

CharlesWhee: hello, yes, I identify as a finger guns asexual as well (also panromantic but whatever)

 

 FrenchFuck: love that, I’m a thumbs up bi <3 So is Marty!

 

CharlesWhee: we’re driving now, but Abby wanted me to tell you that you look really hot today

 

FrenchFuck: awwww, thx!

 

AdotSpam: when did you become Abigail's wingman?

 

CharlesWhee: when she agreed to drive me

 

work.angelica: oh rip

 

CharlesWhee: yeahhhh


	18. y e s

CharlesWhee: update on Abi! She's joined the poly gals!!!

 

DADams: CHARLES SHUT UP

 

ThmsCnwy: congrats and stuff

 

move-im-jay: I think that makes Thomas and I the only monogamous folks here?

 

move-im-gay: no?

 

ThmsCnwy: not you, dumbass

 

bisexual-intellectual: Congrats Abi! When Charles says “poly gals”, is he referring to Martha W/Dolley/Maria/Peggy/Adrienne or Theo/Beth/Martha M?

 

CharlesWhee: yes

 

GayAF: and what is that supposed to mean

 

thegood: ...yes

 

bisexual-intellectual: Does that mean what I think it means?

 

thebad: y e s

 

theugly: sksksksksks 

 

work.angelica: all y'all romantic folks are gross

 

AdotSpam:  _all y'all_

 

g.w.f.3: oml

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes i just realized the inconsistency of charles being ace and also pregnant, so we’re gonna say he’s a sex-positive ace okay?


	19. Tommy

ThmsCnwy: help me

 

work.eliza: ?

 

ThmsCnwy: Charlie dragged me along to a sleepover with a few friends and I very much regret it

 

move-im-jay: come join me in the corner, we can hate the world and our boyfriends together

 

bisexual-intellectual: Ouch?

 

ThmsCnwy: sure

 

CharlesWhee: I’m hurt!!!

 

GayAF: who is at this sleepover and why wasn’t i invited

 

DADams: me, johnny, charlie, tommy, jemmy, and jay

 

AdotSpam: Did you just call Conway “tommy” !?!?

 

ThmsCnwy: I don’t like it, take it back

 

CharlesWhee: tommy ;)

 

ThmsCnwy: I will bite you

 

AdotSpam: kInKy

 

ThmsCnwy: no sto pthat!!

 

work.eliza: oh my. oh no.

 

the-better-Reynolds: guys, not in front of Eliza!!

 

CharlesWhee: whoops?


	20. Hotel? Trivago.

move-im-bae: BABY SHOWER TODA YAHHHH

 

move-im-bae: *today ahhhh

 

CharlesWhee: your texts are too loud

 

FrenchFuck: Headaches again, mon ami?

 

mommabearmulligan: "your texts are too loud" i'm wheezING

 

g.w.f.3: Gifts? Purchased.

 

GayAF: Location? GPSed.

 

theugly: Hotel? Trivago.

 

ThmsCnwy: I hate this chat. So much.

 

TheBetterReynolds: Yeah, yeah, love you too, tommy

 

CharlesWhee: he's crying you've broken him

 

TheBetterReynolds: Serves him right, he stole a cupcake

 

CharlesWhee: you made cupcakes???

 

work.eliza: I made cupcakes!

 

g.w.f.3: !!!!

 

move-im-gay: PARTY TIME BITCHES

 


	21. moof but in italics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New User!!
> 
> jreynolds - James Reynolds

move-im-bae: God, hear my prayer, and give me a fuckton of cold hard cash.

 

mommabearmulligan: did you just swear?

 

fatmotherfucker: God, hear  _my_ prayer, and give me a dick

 

bisexual-intellectual: moof

 

bisexual-intellectual: *MOOD

 

GayAF: moof

 

margaritaville: moof

 

ADotSpam: moof

 

move-im-jay: ...

 

bisexual-intellectual: donT

 

move-im-jay: moof

 

bisexual-intellectual: you’re dead to me.

 

ThmsCnwy: Morning everyone.

 

g.w.f.3: it’s 2pm?

 

CharlesWhee: morning tommy

 

ThmsCnwy: @george fuck you

 

ThmsCnwy: @charles fuck you too

 

CharlesWhee: what time? ;)

 

ADotPurr: ew

 

jreynolds:  _ew but in italics_

 

ADotSpam: who invited yOU

 

g.w.f.3: @sam how much do you want bb

 

jreynolds: god herself

 

move-im-bae: pay this month’s rent for me? @georgie

 

CharlesWhee: @george stop playing favourites, you can’t only be Sam’s sugar daddy wtf

_g.w.f.3  changed their name to sugardaddy_

 

sugardaddy: @sammy just sent it to you, @charlie I’m not playing favourites, I pay for charlottes stuff too, you’re just my chaotic gremlin s/o so I don’t buy you shit

 

CharlesWhee: we know but heYyYy

 

thebetterReynolds: he can stay, he used she/her pronouns for god

 

ADotSpam: that can NOT be where the bar is

 

move-im-bae: thanks bb <3

 

mommabearmulligan: sjsjdjshdsj

 

jreynolds: if you must know, blame Adams, he added me (thank you pumpkin u3u)

 

fatmotherfucker: damn don’t tell them! (youre welcome sweetpea <3)

 

GayAF: barf

 

thebetterReynolds:  _barf but in italics_

 

jreynolds: fair.


End file.
